


Deja vu

by Mangoojuice



Series: Pretty girls at the Foundation [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Deaths, F/F, Fluff, LOTS of tags to be added, Toxic Relationships, a bit of romance, but more angst than anything, more scps, no one is happy fr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoojuice/pseuds/Mangoojuice
Summary: What other SCPs did Jeongyeon meet during her time in the facility ? How long have Director Myoui and doctor Park been around ? What exactly is the relationship between Chaeyoung and Jihyo ? What if the Foundation used Nayeon's power for good ?All your questions from Eye Eye Eyes answered, and more.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Pretty girls at the Foundation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699777
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. Jeongyeon and the hidden softness of the Foundation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we go again !  
> decided to go soft for the first chapter, ya know. but don't expect much of that.

**Secure. Contain. Protect.**

**Hm, Doctor Yoo speaking. I've been around the facility for a few months now, and Park recommended that I kept personal audio logs about my experiences, in case they are ever needed. I hope that if anyone listen to those, it'll be out of boredom or curiousness and not, you know, extreme case of documentary lose and the Foundation being at risk.**

**That's all. Let's get started.**

\--

**Log #001 - regarding SCP-999**

I heard about this SCP for the first time in the staff restroom a few days ago. Apparently, it's allowed to roam around, but I hadn't caught sight of it yet. I just heard that it was an orange blob that looked a lot like gelatin... but I finally saw it this morning not far from the D-classes' gate - it approached me the second it saw me and leaped into my leg with cute noises. Somehow it started to smell like Tteokbokki in the area, and I would be lying if I didn't admit that it sent me right back home. I barely got the time to miss Dad's cooking before the thought ran away and I began feeling really... happy. Ecstatic, even.

Looks like the SCP is just a walking, or rather sliding glob of joy. It managed to climb up by back and didn't stop tickling my neck until I asked him to..! I don't recall having felt that happy since I stepped inside this building for the first time. I felt good even hours after I met the little thing.

Thank you, 999.

**Log #002 - regarding SCP-131**

SCP-131 are two little tear drops shaped entities, also called Eye pods by some - one of them is yellow and the other one is red. They're just... well, two little balls with one eye and wheel-like protrusion that allows them to move around the Site freely. They aren't contained in any way, and they're really friendly, but we aren't allowed to get too affectionate or close to them as we need to avoid any attachment to us. They're also really fast ! I saw one once before learning about them and it just dashed in front of me like a race car. Impressive, really.

I got the chance to meet them when Park requested my presence in an experiment involving SCP-173. I expected something bad, but when they were put into the SCP's containment room with a D-class, they seemed to panic, trying to push the D-class away before rushing between the man and the SCP, not looking away from the peanut-like monster. If you aren't aware, 173 kills whoever is in the room with it if they look away from it, even if it is just blinking... These little guys saved a man that day.

For once, I was glad Park wanted me somewhere.

**Log #003 - regarding SCP-529**

529 is also called Josie - she's half a cat. An half cat ? An Half of a cat ?

_Burst of laughter_

But really, there isn't any other way to describe this SCP. It's a simple grey house cat, but it's missing half of its body. The animal has no health issue, can eat normally and you can't see inside its body if you look where it is cut.

I didn't even see it the first time it showed up next to me - I just, sneezed, wondering what was triggering my allergy, only to find half a cat rubbing against my leg. I don't think I'll ever recover from Director Myoui hearing me scream like a primary school student. My reputation is _ruined_!

_laughter_

**Log #004 - regarding SCP-662**

Ah, testing 662 was... incredibly confusing. The SCP itself is just a small silver hand bell that's missing its ringer. You can read “Forever Mine – S.J.W.” written inside. What is surprising is what happens when you shake it.

A well-dressed butler calling himself Mr. Deeds will appear, not within line of sight, usually from around a corner, meaning no one has ever seen him being summoned. Mr. Deeds always addresses the ringer of the bell by their appropriate title and last name, and ask what it is they desire.

You can ask for almost whatever you want to this man and he'll bring it to you. A sandwich ? there. Gold, money ? There. A game, a book ? there too. He simply can't make bigger stuff, as in cars, and avoids things that are too dangerous, like other SCPs. He takes tasks as well, like cleaning a room, cutting you hair, reading you kid a story too, I suppose. He... takes requests regarding assassinations as well. Asking for the death of someone too highly protected (the US president, for example) is impossible but killing a D-class didn't seem to trouble him much.

Shouldn't have asked him to bring me back the head, though. Yikes.

But really, I wonder how he does it. I wonder if he could find that one pair of really comfy socks i lost last month... I should ask next time.

**Log #005 - regarding SCP-500**

I wasn't allowed to test this one - my security clearance level wasn't high enough, but Park landed me its file.

"SCP-500 is a small plastic can which at the time of writing contains forty-seven red pills. One pill, when taken orally, effectively cures the subject of all diseases within two hours, exact time depending on the severity and amount of the subject's conditions." 

There has been a lot of experimentation with the pills - a good part of them trying to duplicate them, or find a way to raise their number, with SCP-038, for example. The effect is limited, though, as the recreated pills are less efficient... but really, the original ones are basically the cure to any normal, human diseases, like cancer or a common cold.

I wonder if the Foundation would be willing to reveal the existence of the can if we ever manage to fully replicate its power. I suppose it wouldn't be a good idea... can you imagine, Governments trying to get a hold of it ? Pharmaceutic groups fighting to be able to buy it ? And it would probably create a breach for people to learn about the Foundation...

_A click of the tongue, and a snicker_

Nevermind, then.

**Log #006 - regarding SCP-2295  
**

I really don't know how to start this log.

_Silence - something taps in a rhythm near the microphone_

2295 is... a real blessing, as much as 500. I read its folder, witnessed it in action, twice.

2295 is a patchwork stuffed bear with a heart shaped pin on its thorax - it looks like a really lovable teddy bear, actually, colorful and all. It enters an active state when under two meters of a human sustaining major trauma to an organ, like kidney failure, a broken bone, or damaged lungs. Quoting the folder on this one...

_Paper shuffling_

"2295 will anomalously produce scissors, white thread, and either sewing needles or a crocheting hook from its mouth and use any fabric and stuffing in close proximity to fashion (imitate) an instance of SCP-2295-1, a patchwork imitation of the subject's organ. SCP-2295-1 vanishes from sight and the subject falls into a state of unconsciousness. SCP-2295-1 instances then replace the subject's damaged organ via anomalous means."

I... saw it create lungs out of the fabric we had left for it. We checked the patient afterward. He had new, fully operational, patched up lungs that weren't being rejected by the body. We have no idea where the damaged lungs went, but they weren't there anymore. We got someone suffering from cerebral hemorrhaging next - I never thought I would learn about something more depressing than the story of SCP-1762, the dragons, but God. 

Watching 2295 distressingly gather whatever was near it, giving up after a minute, making a chocolate bar appear out of thin and giving it to the subject before clinging to her leg as it... cried, was heartbreaking. It could not help, this time. At all. But the subject loved the chocolate. It's a small consolation, but...

This is giving me a lot of hope regarding the capacities of the Foundation.

I want to bring Chaeyoung, uh, D-2304, to it. I'll try to fill the paperwork quickly, but I have to leave for the Himalaya soon, and I'm afraid I won't have the time. Really hoping Chaeyoung will still be around after this - I would love to try and get her hand back. I'm sure it will make her really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request what you want to learn about in the comments ! i would love to fill the gaps you guys are curious about, even if it's just an SCP you read about and you want a character to interact with it. I have 3 chapters planned so far, so feel free to hmu.
> 
> and don't forget to wash your hands :)  
> you can find me on twitter @mangoojuice_


	2. L'amour, le vrai*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo wouldn't say she loves Chaeyoung, no. It's more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *love, the real kind
> 
> Chaeyoung's birthday is in one week !!! super excited !! totally not ready for it !! :D

The first time Jihyo met Chaeyoung, the doctor knew it was destiny.

She had been on D-classes recruiting duty that day. Usually a boring task, mainly involving looking through piles and piles of papers about inmates around the world. She had to pick ones that committed crimes bad enough to receive death sentence, as well as being healthy individuals that could support most of the Foundation testing methods. It was pretty difficult to find prisoners that were both, and discovering Chaeyoung was like digging up a gem. To Jihyo, at least.

On her file picture, the young girl already had pink dyed hair, although it was starting to wash away. Her eyes were empty, face blank, and Jihyo could have admitted that it surprised her to learn how gruesomely the girl had killed one of her friends, especially with such a soft face. Appearances are often surprising.

She had noticed the SCP logo at the bottom of the last page of the file, and had guessed that the murder must have been investigated by the Foundation at one point, which had peaked her interest for the girl even more - She had happily added the file to her small pile of soon-to-be D-classes, and went on with her day with a smile.

She had requested to be the one picking up the girl up from prison a few days later, 'For reassurance, you know ? She's young. we don't want her arriving here traumatized, do we ?'. An argument that worked every time.

She arrived there on a sunny morning, and nothing in the world could bring her mood down. Not even the inmates yelling at her through bars, not the whispers of the guards about how she was here to refill her 'human trafficking stocks'. What did they know about the Foundation, anyway ? Nothing. They only had to know that inmates would never come back and that was the end of it.

They let her enter Chaeyoung's room alone, locking the door behind her.

The young girl was sitting on a chair in a corner, and lifted her head up when she heard Jihyo enter. Tired eyes met up with bright ones, and Jihyo watched as Chaeyoung's face seemed to lit up as she eyed the doctor up and down.

"Hello, Chaeyoung," Jihyo gently said as she grabbed another chair, sitting in front of the inmate. Her hair looked even messier than in her file picture, and the doctor felt sad that the pink was fading away this quickly. "My name is Jihyo. I'm a doctor working for a place that's looking for people like you. Healthy, young, but stuck in the hell holes that are prisons."

The inmate didn't look very convinced, and the doctor really loved the perplex look on her face.

"If you agree to come with me, I'll be taking you somewhere very special, away from all of this," Chaeyoung gave her a suspicious look. "You'll be treated nicely there, with a room of your own, meals 3 times a day, access to whatever you ask for."

"Anything ?"

" _Everything_."

Chaeyoung turned her head away for a moment, pondering about the offer under Jihyo's gaze - it wasn't like she really had a choice, anyway. But it was good to feed the illusion.

"Deal." Well, that was easy.

The ride to the facility went amazingly well. Jihyo, who wanted nothing but to make Chaeyoung feel safe before they got to the building, had taken her own car to the prison, and had made the girl sit by her side on the front seat. Surprisingly, the young girl got very talkative, confiding a lot of things to the Doctor, who was very glad that she already felt safe enough to open up.

But Jihyo still had to do her job, and apologized when she stopped to knock Chaeyoung out as they approached the building - nothing too harsh, no. Just some kind of strong drug she was pretty sure they sued in the army anyway.

She was there when the girl woke up in her new living area, was there when Chaeyoung got to walk around the facility for the first time, was there as she was given the usual speech with the other new D-classes. Was there when she cried the first night, terrified by what was to come - something Jihyo was secretly looking forward to as she poured out sweet words to the girl that evening. And so, she was there more than ever when the young girl went through her first experiment as a test subject.

She picked SCP-330 for her, as they had just received a new type of arm cast that could potentially stop the effect of the entity. She personally strapped it to the girl's arm, who would not stop shaking unless Jihyo told her that it would fine. She left the girl with regret as she went up to the observation room with a fellow scientist, and let him give the orders to the D-class.

"D-2304, please take some candies from the bowl, as many as you like," the girl did as she was told, eating two sweet treats as she was ordered. "Alright, are you feeling anything... different ?" She shook her head. "Perfect. Take a third candy, please." 

"But it says to only take two," Chaeyoung said loud and clear, turning towards the speakers.

"Indeed, but we're asking you to take more, and I'm afraid you'll have to obey, D-2304. Or there will be major consequences," Jihyo looked at the screen as Chaeyoung hesitated, her hand shaking as it hovered above the bowl, before she finally grabbed a third piece of candy.

The next seconds following the act were met by silence, until Chaeyoung flinched before screaming as she shook the arm that was trapped inside metal, trying to free her hand to reach for her other arm. She turned around to face the camera, revealing her other perfectly severed right arm, her hand gone.

The sight on the screen was making Jihyo felt ecstatic, almost delirious - her smile only getting wider as the girl dropped on her knees, tears ruining her pretty face as she cursed whoever was watching her and not doing anything. Jihyo waited until Chaeyoung turned into an exhausted, sobbing mess before ordering the guards to guide her out of the room, and she eagerly left the observation area to meet up with the girl.

She guided her back to her cell, arm wrapped tightly around Chaeyoung's shoulders, whispering comforting words to the girl until they got to her room, leaving her alone for the rest of the day, not without catching one last glimpse of her messed up face as she locked the door. Man, what a good day. 

But something switched inside Chaeyoung overnight and Jihyo noticed it right away - it wasn't like the girl flinching as the doctor reached for her shoulder the morning after wasn't a serious giveaway. The D-class asked the doctor in a stuttering voice to leave her alone for a while, which Jihyo could only agree to.

It took her a short while and a few experiments to realize that Chaeyoung was actually enjoying these things as much as she did, but was rejecting it at the moment. One big hint gave it away - what the girl saw on the Polaroid print she got when they were showing Yoo, the new scientist, around - which Jihyo found out about after doing some... well. Let's say snooping, for now.

The picture depicted Chaeyoung with none other than the doctor herself, together in a location Jihyo couldn't identify. Saying that it made her more happy than ever would be an understatement. And from that day on, her only goal was to make Chaeyoung want her attention _more_ , which really, was an easy thing to do.

First, she had to be the one delivering all the good news to her ; pink dye finally arrived, getting new art supplies, announcing the positive things when they were some, and letting the bad, disappointing things to other people - in Chaeyoung's mind, even if she wasn't aware, it would link Park to happiness, every time something would happen.

Second, she had to be there to emotionally support her if she was ever requested for a dangerous SCP, or simply deny any requests that was made for her if it was not for a safe anomaly. Overprotective ? Yes, but efficient.

Third, she had to avoid the girl a bit. That was, honestly speaking, the most proficient thing she could do. She could see how Chaeyoung's face would slightly lit up whenever they ran into each other after a few days had passed of the doctor being _busy_.

But after a couple of months, it got boring, and she had to step things up. Show Chaeyoung that the pain would feel as good for her as it did for the doctor to witness. And so, she started sending her to SCPs more often, always making sure that Chaeyoung knew that she was watching - that was an important part.

And it worked a bit too well. Jihyo knew it because of how D-2805, Dahyun, also Chaeyoung's room mate, was looking at her in the hallways. nothing but hatred, and it pleased the doctor a whole lot. She knew it because Chaeyoung was always eager to leave her room with her, even she always said otherwise. And Jihyo was thrilled every time as well. 

But eventually, something, or someone, stepped between the two of them - Yoo, first.

Jihyo was reading through paperwork that had just been delivered to he roffcie one morning, skipping most parts as she already knew them by heart, and immediately grabbed her ink pad, marking the paper in one swift, precise move when she read who was requesting what. 

Dr. Yoo - requesting access to SCP-2295 with D-2304 as the test subject. **DENIED.  
**

**DENIED, DENIED, DENIED.**

There was _no way_ Jeongyeon would do something like this. No way she would allow it, no, no. It was a good thing she had ordered the scientist to be sent away for a few days, or this would have been an issue. 

But then, someone else stepped up. Someone she could not do anything about - Director Myoui, who had opted for the same thing as her ; meaning, sending Chaeyoung away. And the director refused to tell her where when she had asked about it. She tried to reassure herself by thinking that it was actually good, that the girl would be really happy to be back and see her again after a week, but she was still very worried. She knew everything about the things the D-class could have been sent to, but with no info about the situation, she could not do much.

She patiently waited for the young girl to come back, finally completing tasks she had been putting off since her arrival - catching up with whatever she had missed, and more importantly, learning about the SCP Jeongyeon had been secretly making more than friends with.

But Chaeyoung never came back.

And it pissed her off. Her terrible habit of biting down her nails came back stronger than ever, and as days passed by without the return of the one she was attached to, it was getting harder to hid the bite marks on her fingers.

She ran into Jeongyeon, then. Everything about the woman's attitude was giving away what had happened - Chaeyoung was no more, and the scientist had witnessed it. Yoo had seen her precious D-class take her last breath, and not her. It was supposed to be her ! No one else was supposed to see such a precious moment but her ! how could things have gone so wrong ?!

And her revenge came too quickly. Was it satisfying to see the scientist blow her own head off in front of her lover ? Yes. But was it enough to pay for what she had stolen from her ? No. Nothing would be enough.

She looked for Chaeyoung's death certificate the days following the containment breach incident of SCP-███. She found it lost between piles of other deceased D-classes as if it was any paper - which was _wrong_. It was a precious thing. Jihyo tried not to damage the paper as she read through the lines, discovering Chaeyoung had been sent to SCP-1000 without anything being told to her beforehand. Procedure, Jihyo knew it. But it pained her more than she had expected, to read the words written black on white, and she could not stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks, tainting the paper, one salty water drop after another. She crumbled the paper against her chest, weeping at the realization that the girl was really gone, away from her grasp, away from her voice. 

She felt broken, and it seemed nothing would ever fix it.

She tried to anyway. Picking D-classes that reminded her of Chaeyoung every week, sending them to the deadliest SCPs she had access to, torturing them the way she used to. Again and again. It went on for months, and she couldn't sleep anymore. Her dreams were haunted by pink hair, tattoos and a clear laugh that would not leave her head. She hated waking up thinking the girl would be by her side, and being only met by the lonely darkness of her room.

Nothing felt the same way it did with Chaeyoung, nothing was satisfying enough. She needed that specific pretty face to be washed by tears and particular charming smile beaming at her more than anything else.

\--

**Log #098, Park's case, third attempt - 15/██/20██.**

Director Myoui speaking.

These past months have been disastrous. With Yoo's death, SCP-███ breach attempt and the big 5 not leaving me alone, it feels like I don't have the time to rest anymore.

And then, there's Park.

I... don't know if I should feel worried about her situation, or scared. She's been acting terribly for a few weeks - I had never seen a doctor take its job with that much passion and send that many D-classes to their death sentence in _decades_. I didn't want to lose an old friend, but it looks like it's already the case.

I insisted not to send D-2304 to 1000, but Doctor █████ kept pushing it. It was too risky to get her away from there, and I really wasn't thinking it would be _that bad_ , but once again, I was wrong. I'm afraid Park is going to reach out to some dangerous SCPs to try and bring Chaeyoung back to life - which is nothing more than a disturbing and dangerous idea. I need to take actions, quickly.

**Log #098-01 - 20/██/20██**

Park has officially gone crazy. 

She talks about seeing Chaeyoung everywhere, it's an obsession. I'm pretty sure she hasn't slept at all these past days, and I had to force her to eat this morning. At this rate, she's going to kill herself - she keeps saying how she wants to join Chaeyoung wherever the girl went.

I don't want to let her go, but it looks like this is the end.

**Log #098-02 - 27/███/20██**

Jihyo... hang in there.

You told me you didn't want to leave this world stupidly, after everything we went through. Let me tell you, this would be the dumbest, most foolish way to do so. Please don't leave just yet. 

**Log #098-03 - 31/███/20██**

This is goodbye, old friend. Hoped you would have stayed with me for another decade.

I hope I'll see you around when time comes.

_To Doctor J.Park, ██/██/190█ - 31/██/20██. With love, Mina._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as much as I dislike writing Jihyo like that, we need a bunch of bad relationships in this fic or it ain't gonna work. 
> 
> please don't forget to request scenarios you would like to read about next ! i'll post Mina's past before anything else, but i'll take most requests if i find them fitting.
> 
> that said, I hope you're still all safe. hope you enjoyed ! see ya next time.


	3. What remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina and Jihyo have known each other for a real long time. A bit too long, probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write this fic to make everyone suffer and nothing else

"Cryopreservation ?"

That was the first, and most important word Jihyo would ever hear pass Mina's lips.

They had met a few months ago, a few years after the Great War ended, even if her own country didn't seem as affected as others - that was also when the Foundation started getting a bit more... serious, and worried, before anything else.

They had both been recruited, more randomly than by any other factors, for a very special experiment, the first of its kind. They had been told it would be dangerous, that no one was even sure where that new technique was coming from. They had just been informed that it would be _cold_.

Jihyo got paired with Mina in the small dorm that had been installed inside the isolated building the experiment was going to take place at. Except from a greeting, nothing left Mina's mouth for the first 2 months they spent together at the facility.

It hadn't been easy, at first, the language barrier being the main obstacle of their relationship. But Jihyo didn't mind Mina avoiding interacting with her - she was fine alone, and it was nice to be able to let down a facade she was trying really hard to keep. She only knew that they were the same age, 19, taken away from their families for a future they would apparently save.

Jihyo noticed Mina's interest in another of the test subject quite easily. It was simple to tell when they had spent time together when the girl would come back to their room with a stupid smile on her face - yikes. Was getting into a romantic relationship even worth it when they knew they had chances of dying ? Jihyo could not really get it.

Their time at the facility had only one purpose : make sure that they would be strong enough to survive the extremely complex process of the experimentation. 'See it as an intense military training', one old guy had told them the first day they arrived. As roommates, Jihyo and Mina did everything together - from the morning training, to eating, and the afternoon routine. In silence, every time. They had some free time in the evening, but Jihyo never asked questions about where Mina was going when the clock outside would hit 7pm. She did not care, and would never.

But when they told them more about this _thing_ they would go through, cryopreservation, Jihyo realized that Mina was an intriguing person - someone way more different than she thought she was. It quickly turned out that she was not the only one keeping a mask on as she discovered Mina strong interest in what was going to happen to them - and as her roommate started to confide in her, and vice versa. 

Mina was... determined, brave, smart but not confident. Never speaking up her thought or arguing, but always taking notes, always observing. Jihyo, on the other hand, was quite careless, but thoughtful and reliable. Once Mina got the hang of korean, she never left Jihyo in silence again, which really, she did not mind. The only thing she did not enjoy was hearing the girl speak about that person she was in love with - it was too sappy and not interesting at all. It was a weakness, Jihyo first thought, until it turned into a strength.

All it took was a guy flirting with said person for Mina to act, throw one of the best punches she had ever seen, and Jihyo gave her all her respect. They were the same, after all.

Possessive.

It had been a fun evening, hearing Mina ramble how it was _not like her_ to act like that.

But the incident brought the day of the experiment closer, and they discovered the pods they would stay in for at least 20 years if things went well on a bright, sunny day, aligned in a cold, dark room only lit up by the soft, blue light coming from the tiny chambers. The things looked like they came from another planet, if that was even possible.

They all got in at the same time, Jihyo last thought being about how they would miss out on so much things... oh, well. Later, she supposed.

\--

Mina was the first to get out of the 20 pods that had been installed, hence her always being a few steps ahead of everyone else, and her promotion to Director only a few years later. In the few weeks that it took her to understand how to awaken everyone, she had caught up on the 50 years they had spent inside, from the second World war to the first landing on the moon, The Great Depression, the two atomic bombs, so much more, and how the Foundation had developed in that time. From 1920 to 1970.

She was the first to live through the realization that most of the people she knew back then were either dead, or too old to even remember her. The first one to realize they had been forgotten by History. The first one to face the major changes the world had gotten, the first one to experience a new kind of music, of things to watch, of books to read. She was the first, and convinced herself that she would remain the last.

Everyone eventually woke up, but one pod had mysteriously disappeared, presumably from someone breaking in and managing to get away with it - someone Mina had promised she would kill to Jihyo if she ever learned who it was, as they had taken her most precious person. Jihyo had neevr seen Mina act so sad before.

They quickly discovered the after effects of the cryopreservation - mostly bad, but Jihyo and Mina were part of the few who would get the gift of slow aging, meaning past their twenty seventh birthdays, time slowed, their bodies stuck in the loop of a Time that did not let them go forward. For some, it was a curse, for others, a blessing, 'but it's all a matter of perspective', Mina had told Jihyo one day.

After a few years as official members of the Foundation, they took different paths. Where Mina would see hope and brightness, Jihyo could only sense confusion and danger. They would never use the Foundation's power the same way, as one got the taste of blood while the other opted for justice. But they remained there for each other, even with Mina's growing fear of the changes in her friend. Jihyo was all she had left of a time long gone, and she would never stop holding onto that.

But there was one thing she would have always kept a secret, even if Jihyo had not left her in the most stupidest of ways. She had a special place, her own time capsule hidden in a remote Facility, her little heaven, a single room in which she sought comfort in time of distress. After Jihyo's death, if was the only place where she let her tears flow, and where her smile could not be faked. 

Today was particular - the anniversary of her awakening from the cryopreservation, and she had taken an afternoon off to hang out in her little bubble.

The room was nothing out of the ordinary, filled with every day objects, coffee cups on a table, books perfectly aligned on the shelves - a couch, old looking but in perfect state, was sitting next to the table, facing a wall plastered with posters and notes.

It would look perfectly normal if it wasn't for the rather huge glass panel against the wall, its blue colored lights, the sleeping body inside, and the chilly, constant cold air that was floating around. The doctor liked the cold, anyway. She liked the sensation on her skin and how every breath felt like she was being revived.

She let her hand run on the cold surface of the glass, admiring the body that was inside - gazing at hands she had held countless times, the waist she had brushed shyly at first, firmly after a while, and up to the soft looking face she was wishing to kiss more and more as time passed. She smiled at the monitor showing an ever so perfect heart rate, and went to prepare herself a drink.

"Can you believe Jihyo left us a week before our 50th anniversary since we left the pods ?" she whispered as orange colored liquid flowed into the glass. "It's a shame. I'll wake you up when times get better," Mina said as she sat on the couch, looking up at the body with a smile, happily sighing as she brought her glass to her lips. "I kind of really enjoy having you all to myself like this, though. What do you think ?" She chuckled to herself at the lack of response, finishing her drink with a sly smile. "I love you."

Silence, again.

"Sana."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been feeling quite down these days so pouring angst into this felt prettyy goood. if you can even call that angst I admit this is a kinda far fetched explanation but it's what i've had in mind for a while...  
> also, there are like 2 lines here : the possessive ones aka jihyo, mina and nayeon, though with different degrees, and the too soft for this ones, Chaeyoung and jeongyeon. Dahyun is... somewhere. Wonder what will happen for Momo and tzuyu  
> Nayeon POV next !  
> see you next week ! keep washing your hands :)
> 
> // I'm also on twitter for updates @mangoojuice_


	4. Memento Mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon is tired of seeing the same walls every day. It's time to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this while listening to FNAF songs. idk whats wrong w me

When Nayeon first met Jeongyeon in the cafeteria, it felt like fate.

She knew right away, from the doctor's attitude and tone of voice, that she was, first of all, new, but also really curious and legitimately nice, without any bad goals in mind, _yet_.

But she mostly needed to thank her stupidity. Who in their right mind whould make friend with an SCP without checking their files ? When Nayeon heard Jeongyeon's explanation, being that she didn't want to treat her like a monster if she read her documentation, she knew she had her escape plan laid out for her. 

She didn't expect to get this attached to the doctor, though.

Everything the woman did was with good intentions. Delivering her anything she asked for, minimizing the possibility of her getting experimented on, but also the way she talked about the foundation as a whole. Despite the dangerosity of the place, the doctor had good expectations for it and was working her hardest to make the place better, by taking care of her and a D-class she had made friends with as much as she could as a first step.

Nayeon had never met anyone this passionate and kind before. It was a surprise to meet someone like this in a place like the Foundation, truth to be told. And so, she found herself lounging for Jeongyeon, looking forward to spend more time with her whenever she could, which the doctor loved to do as well, she could tell.

The SCP, despite what her file said, knew a bit about her 'powers'. So it was a real surprise when it didn't seem to affect Jeongyeon right away - no obsessive behavior, no nonsense talking about her attraction or anything like that. Nayeon was now convinced Jeongyeon was more than an escape plan, but her key to having a normal life back again.

Except, and she should have known, things rarely go the right way in the Foundation.

It started when Jeongyeon announced she would be gone for a few days, order of someone above her. That was odd, because Nayeon knew, from the chatting she often heard around, Jeongyeon wasn't fit for big events yet, and none were planned soon, which meant _someone_ was planning something.

The _someone_ , she guessed (even if she was wrong), came to visit her during the doctor's absence. With armed soldiers. For her first experimentation log in a long time. It was her first time meeting that woman, but she already hated her solely based on way the woman spoke - with the voice of a person who knew exactly what she was doing.

Nayeon got placed in an empty experimentation room, alone in her seat, waiting for instructions to be given, feeling anxiety creep up her back. She had forgotten how much she hated doing this.

"Greetings, SCP-███ . My name is Doctor Park, Park Jihyo. I believe it's the first time we are going to work together," Nayeon refused to say anything back. "the quiet kind, are we ? Doesn't really matter. I'm here today to work on a special part of your... abilities. I see here no one has touched your case in a while, so I hope you're in good shape. Please take your blindfold off."

Nayeon did as she was instructed, looking around as soon as her eyes got used to the light - no openings except the door, cameras in each corners. A D-class with a helmet on was sitting on the other side of the room.

"As you might have noticed, your eyes have a special effect on anyone who looks back at you," _not everyone_ , Nayeon thought, thinking about Jeongyeon. "but we suspect they might be stronger than we initially thought. D-class, if you could stand up and take the helmet on without looking at SCP-███ yet, please."

The D-class got up, and Nayeon noticed the heavy looking cuffs on their hands as they took the helmet off. The poor prisoner dressed in orange was a young woman with pale skin that the SCP somehow recognized as someone Jeongyeon had talked to her about, as an explanation to one of her scars. Dahyun. Claw hands.

"Now, look up to the SCP."

Nayeon took a breath as Dahyun raised her eyes, moving them from the floor to her face - the SCP could see the moment the woman in front of her got affected, how her eyes and arms started to shake, fighting whatever urges she was feeling now. But no one could fight them for too long, and she started to step forwards, her hands fighting the cuffs with energy, claws slowly making they way out.

"No ! Don't come closer !" Nayeon shouted, not wanting to have to deal with the terrible obsession her victims had towards her, and Dahyun immediately stopped moving.

"See ? SCP-███, it appears your can master mind control as well."

As doctor Park uttered those words, a million thoughts traveled in Nayeon's mind at once. How she could have left the foundation already if she had known about this earlier, how, maybe, Jeongyeon not getting affected was the results of her own wishes. How easily her life would change for the better.

She glanced at Dahyun, who had not dared stepping a foot closer.

"We need to test the length of your power further, SCP-███ . would you mind asking our other test subject over here to kill themselves, please ?" Jihyo asked, the smile on her face ringing in her tone. Nayeon shook her head, still staring at the D-class, refusing to kill an innocent person even if she knew she was doomed already."Do it, ███, or we'll be forced to start the termination process for the both of you," Jihyo threatened, with a shift of tone.

Nayeon could see Dahyun shaking even more, because despite the control the SCP had over her, she was still aware of everything else that was happening - and death was scaring her deeply.

" _Kill yourself_ ," Nayeon eventually whispered, succumbing to the pressure, as the words repeated and repeated in her head, in a never ending circle.

She watched with terror as the D-class broke free of her cuffs, claws fully grown, still fighting the urge to obey the order the SCP was giving her as she tried to stop her own hands from reaching her neck. At first, it seemed like it was working, but the woman was not strong enough, and she let go of everything with one last sob, the claws cutting deep inside her own neck with a disgusting gargle.

Nayeon looked down at the dead woman on the floor, at the warm, bright red blood reaching her shoes, her hands slowly moving up to cover her face as her body started to tremble, doctor Park's faint laughter echoing in the background.

It was time to take action, or she would never leave the walls of the Foundation. Ever.

\--

**Addendum ███-1-a:**

/AS OF NOW, INFORMATION BELOW HAS BEEN ILLEGALLY WRITTEN AND UNPROVEN AS THE EXPERIMENTATION WERE LED BY ONLY ONE STAFF MEMBER. A CASE HAS BEEN OPEN TO FIND BY WHO. IF YOU PROCEED TO READ, PLEASE NOTE ANYTHING WRITTEN MIGHT BE WRONG.

\- D. MYOUI/

As it turns out, SCP- **███** is capable of dangerous mind control that can affect whoever it looks at. Of course, I have avoided telling them as they simply followed the instructions given. For the well being of the foundation, of course...

**1-a_B**

Director Myoui writing. You are lucky I only found out it was you after your death, Park, or else I would have terminated you myself. This unclassified testing cost the life of multiple people, a doctor and a half containment breach. I hope you're not proud of yourself, wherever you are. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apparently started this draft in april.. eh 
> 
> for those who followed the updates when i first posted them, i hope this is good enough as a comeback one shot, lol. i was hesitant between this and writing an alternate au with JY and CH, but that'll come after.
> 
> happy end of the year weeks !! stay safe !


End file.
